With developments of miniaturization, lightweight, and multi-functionalization of electronic products, semiconductor package densities are further increasing. Both integrated circuit chips, as well as traditional discrete components (e.g., inductors) and power transistors can be included in a same semiconductor package. In such an integrated circuit package, the arrangement and connectivity among integrated circuit chips and discrete components are very important to the overall volume and performance of the integrated circuit package. In traditional integrated circuit package assembly for switching regulators, a voltage spike can easily occur on a switching pin of the integrated circuit package assembly that may interfere with adjacent pins to generate noise. Also, leakage current related failures can occur, and heat dissipation performance of the switching pin may be relatively poor.